


Face-Lickin' Good

by Starra



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Dorks in Love, Eating, Fast Food, Fluff, I don't know what to tag this as, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starra/pseuds/Starra
Summary: Ash has been staying in Japan with Eiji's family for just over a month and it's now Christmas time. He wants to do something that's traditionally Japanese, and the only thing Eiji can come up with is having KFC for Christmas dinner.Which they do. It quickly gets out of hand.





	Face-Lickin' Good

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of these two having a romantic Christmas dinner together is really cute. I don't know if this counts as "romantic", but uh. Blame Ash.
> 
> Also I don't know if Eiji's sister has been named anywhere, but since I don't think she has, I'm calling her Kanako.

 

Eiji had never really celebrated Christmas. It wasn't something big in Japan, and he'd never had a girlfriend to go on a date with on Christmas Eve. He usually spent his Christmas at home with his family, which he didn't mind.

This year, however, was different. Ash would be spending Christmas with Eiji and his family. Ash had said he didn't really celebrate it either, so he wanted to do something traditional in the Japanese sense. Eiji didn't have the heart to tell him that it wasn't a thing.

 

His sister Kanako brought it up to him a few days before the holiday:

"So, what are you two planning on doing for Christmas?" she asked, while Eiji was helping her peel potatoes for the curry they were making.

"Well..." Eiji began, "Ash said he wants to do something Japanese."

"Hmm." Kanako handed Eiji another potato to peel. "You guys should go out on a date. I don't think Mom will mind."

"We've, uh, already decided on something..." Eiji explained, blushing slightly. "I told Ash about how Japanese people eat KFC at Christmas, and he said he wanted to do that."

Kanako laughed. "Seriously? That's adorable." Eiji wasn't sure if she was making fun of Ash or not.

"Look," he sighed. "I know. But Ash hardly ever comes up with ideas on his own. And he said he doesn't have many fond memories of Christmas, so I want to be able to make ones for him."

"Fair enough," Kanako shrugged.

"He's really started to open up more lately," Eiji continued. "I just want him to have a good time. He's getting better at it, but..." he trailed off, pushing his peeled potatoes to the side.

"He'll get there," Kanako said. "I don't know what he's been through, but he's definitely happier than when he first arrived. I can tell he cares about you a lot, Oniichan."

Eiji felt a lump form in his throat. His family had been supportive about Ash, even if they didn't really understand. It wasn't Eiji's place to tell them things, and Ash wasn't yet willing to talk about it. "Thank you, Kanako."

 

* * *

 

Christmas Day was mostly uneventful. Ash and Eiji spent it sitting under the Okumura family's kotatsu (which Ash had fallen in love with), talking about nothing in particular and watching Christmas movies. Once it was getting close to dinner time, Eiji stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked sleepily, looking up at Eiji with his head lying on top of the kotatsu.

"I thought I should go and pick up our dinner," Eiji said. He'd ordered the KFC earlier. "It'll be busy, and I know you don't feel safe in crowds, so you can stay here."

Ash yawned. "Wake me up when you get back, then," he said as he closed his eyes.

"Sure." Eiji smiled at Ash as he left.

 

It was surreal having Ash living with him. Ash had been staying with Eiji's family for just over a month, and he'd been slowly getting used to how Japan worked. He still didn't like spending too long outside, as he said he felt unsafe without his gun on him. No matter how many times Eiji insisted that nobody was going to do anything to him, Ash (understandably) didn't believe him. They'd been on a few dates, mostly just to cafes and the like, as the number of people around was lower than elsewhere. Izumo was much, _much_ smaller than New York, but Eiji could tell that Ash was jittery every time they went out somewhere. Ash liked the beach, but considering it was the middle of winter, it was hardly an appropriate place to spend much time. And the local hot spring was out of the question, but Eiji hoped that he'd be able to take Ash there eventually.

 

It took Eiji over an hour before he was at the front of the queue at KFC. He contemplated texting Ash to tell him why he was taking so long, but he knew Ash would be asleep.

 

Once Eiji got back home, he placed the box of KFC, accompanied by a bottle of Pepsi (along with a plate and a glass for each of them) down on the kotatsu and gently poked Ash awake. Ash was getting much better about waking up nowadays, especially when he was only napping. Eiji was glad he hadn't texted him.

Eiji sat down next to Ash as the younger man rummaged through the box. "You can choose first," Eiji said, pouring them their drinks. It was all just chicken, so Eiji really didn't care. Ash took out a drumstick and a chicken breast. Eiji followed suit.

 

Ash took a few bites out of the breast. "It's just KFC," he said. "I'm disappointed, I thought it might be nicer in Japan."

Eiji looked up from his drumstick. "You don't even like KFC?" he asked.

"It's whatever," Ash sighed. "I just wanted to do something traditional. I mean, it's not _bad_." He took some more bites of chicken.

 

Ash then placed it down on his plate, picked up his glass and took a sip. Eiji couldn't help but laugh at what he'd just noticed.

"What's so funny?" Ash glared once the glass was back down.

"I'm sorry," Eiji giggled. "It's just..." he put his own piece of chicken down. "Your face is _covered_ in grease, Ash!"

Ash's cheeks flushed a cute shade of pink. "S-Shut up!" he pouted. Eiji giggled again. He loved teasing Ash like this. "So's _yours_ , by the way," Ash added, causing Eiji to stop giggling.

"It is?!" Eiji hadn't noticed at all. He'd been too busy watching Ash eat.

"Sure is," Ash grinned. He leant over and, much to Eiji's shock, licked off some of the grease that was right next to Eiji's mouth.

" _Ash_!" Eiji yelped as Ash pulled away, smirking. He knew he was probably blushing now, too.

Ash laughed. "Now it's your turn, Oniichan," he said slyly as he licked his lips. "Come and lick me clean."

 

Eiji could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Did Ash have any idea what he was _saying_?

...Yes. Yes he did.

 

"Come _on_ , Oniichan," Ash purred. He nibbled at his chicken again. "Look, I'm even greasier now."

Eiji swallowed and contemplated his options. He still didn't know how to deal with _this_ side of Ash, but he didn't exactly hate it. Eiji decided that it didn't matter, and that it was Christmas, after all, so he was just going to go for it.

Eiji leant over and slowly brushed his tongue over every inch of grease that was on Ash's face. It was gross, and Eiji knew that, but he didn't care. He took his time to make sure he cleaned every inch of Ash's cheeks and chin, before his tongue found its way to Ash's lips. Eiji hadn't expected this to turn into a kiss, but it had. Before he realised it, his tongue was _inside_ Ash's mouth and the two of them were making out. It tasted like chicken.

It wasn't long before Ash pulled away, his face almost red now. "Wow," he breathed. "You're so _bold_ , Oniichan."

"...Sorry," Eiji apologised, embarrassed. "I don't... know what came over me."

Ash chuckled and picked his chicken breast back up. "Don't worry about it," he said. "Will you clean me up again once we're done eating, Oniichan?" Ash asked with a grin and a wink.

"D-Do it yourself!" Eiji spluttered, returning to his own chicken.

 

They finished eating in an awkward, greasy silence.

 

After they both had nothing but bones left, Ash leant over again. "You wanna clean me up?" he asked.

"Oh, alright!" Eiji sighed. There was no point resisting. Ash was having a good time, and was creating a good Christmas memory with Eiji. Maybe. It was at least a _weird_ Christmas memory, if nothing else.

 

Eiji pushed Ash down so that he was lying on the tatami mat and began licking his face again, this time quickly. They took turns cleaning each other, as both their faces were rather greasy by this point.

 

Ash's tongue was in the process of licking Eiji's right cheek when a very confused voice spoke up from the doorway.

 

"...What are you two doing?"

 

They paused. Eiji picked himself up off Ash and faced his sister. "That's... uh..."

"Cleaning," Ash answered in heavily-accented Japanese, smirking.

 

Kanako's eyes narrowed with suspicion. Eiji wanted to disappear off the face of the earth. He'd never live this down.

 

"At least do that in the bathroom," Kanako sighed, blushing slightly. "I don't think Mom would appreciate it."

"PLEASE DON'T TELL HER!" Eiji begged, horrified by the idea of his mother finding out what he and Ash had been doing.

"I won't, don't worry," Kanako said and left the room.

 

"You can't _do_ that, Ash!" Eiji whined as Ash sat up.

"But I'm not _wrong_ , Eiji," he insisted. "We _were_ cleaning."

"That's not what I mean and you know it!" Eiji said exasperatedly.

 

Ash pulled Eiji towards him and kissed him again, this time properly. Eiji frowned when their lips parted.

"Merry Christmas, Eiji," Ash said, smiling.

"...Merry Christmas, Ash," Eiji said, his frown quickly turning into a smile too.

 

"Shall we head to the bathroom?" Ash grinned. So he'd understood that line, at least.

Eiji sighed again. "I'll go and get the bath ready," he said, standing up. "You can do some _actual_ cleaning and tidy this up!"

Ash made a noise of disapproval as Eiji made his way over to the door.

 

Eiji passed Kanako in the hallway. "Is he a good cleaner, Oniichan?" she chuckled.

"Shut up," Eiji mumbled.

"Hey, at least he had a fun Christmas. And don't worry about Mom, it would be too hard explaining it to her anyway," Kanako added.

 

Eiji begrudgingly thanked her before he continued on his way to the bathroom.


End file.
